


Perspicacity - Crazy Cat Tale Version

by cutsycat



Series: Dictionary.Com Word of the Day Drabbles [1143]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-29
Updated: 2018-09-29
Packaged: 2019-07-20 04:57:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16130096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/pseuds/cutsycat
Summary: Using his knowledge of how Senior operates, Tony makes a suggestion regarding their cases, but Gibbs doesn't let him work the case instead sending Tony back to the cat realm to find more prophecies. Neither of them expected the effects of this.





	Perspicacity - Crazy Cat Tale Version

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jane_x80](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jane_x80/gifts).



> Another dictionary.com word of the day drabble. This time from 06/17/2002 for the word [perspicacity](http://www.dictionary.com/wordoftheday/2002/06/17/perspicacity).
> 
> perspicacity  
> Clearness of understanding or insight;penetration, discernment.
> 
> This is for jane_x80 as it's her comments that led to this series starting. You can find the comments on previous entries in the series. 
> 
> This is a continuation of [Portend](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8885206), [Ratiocination](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8907304), [Equivocate](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8919556)... [Pugilist](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10525590), [Modicum](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10588206), [Rapport](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10614960), [Capricious](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10643205), [Acme](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10698432), [Transmogrify](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10736253), [Veritable](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10770294), [Explicate](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10780176), [Succor](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10847319), [Puckish](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11014812), [Hullabaloo](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11063625), [Rapprochement](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11169390), [Nonplus](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11207004), [Bibelot](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11228577), [Irenic](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11264043), [Crux](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11369928), [Rejoinder](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11445468), [Contretemps](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11528985), [Effrontery](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11554785), [Neoteric](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11579103), [Ludic](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11583078), [Arcanum](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11647644), [Diablerie](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11656284), [Eldritch](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11672367), [Sedition](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12322374), [Transmute](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12516188), [Dolorous](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12611772), [Fatidic](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12641916), [Remunerate](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12740088), [Conflate](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12789753), [Bilious](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12815319), [Tintinnabulation](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12849654), [Agitprop](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12923004), [Voluble - Crazy Cat Tale](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13377990), [Desideratum - Crazy Cat Tale Version](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13775349), [Farrago - Crazy Cat Tale](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13813989), [Proclivity - Crazy Cat Tale](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13888944), [Recalcitrant - Crazy Cat Tale Version](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14030937), [Collude - Crazy Cat Tale Version](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15263964), [Vociferous - Crazy Cat Tale Version](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15491991), [Fulminate - Crazy Cat Tale Version](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15659430), [Chagrin - Crazy Cat Tale Version](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16019081), and [Tortuous - Crazy Cat Tale Version](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16028429).
> 
> Note: Since it's been so long since I last wrote something for this series, I had to go back and re-read the series in full. In the process I realized that the story would work better if I tweaked some things. So Jenny is now director wherever Vance was referenced and the Probie/witch is now Ziva. These are the main changes, but feel free to re-read yourself if you want.
> 
> As always comments, kudos, and constructive criticism are greatly appreciated.

# 

Perspicacity - Crazy Cat Tale Version

It was only as Tony started looking over the second case, this time involving a stolen painting, that it clicked. With perspicacity born of many years under Senior’s tutelage, Tony started piecing together what Senior wasn’t saying. The bar that they first met, the motel that they stayed in, and many other references in Senior’s initial statement. 

Nowhere, did he mention his company nor why he was at these locations. Pulling up scams running nearby and the people Senior was accusing, Tony pretty soon had a good idea what Senior was up to. Neither of these cases were actually stolen anything.

Senior had planted the items to be found on the people that had stood up to his scams. The only thing the sailors had done wrong was trying to do right and point out to people that Senior was trying to scam them. In return, Senior had framed these sailors for theft hoping to discredit them so that people wouldn’t listen to them.

Tony shook his head. Senior had then called Jenny Shepard, how Senior knew her Tony didn’t want to know, and asked that this be handled immediately. The missing pieces hadn’t turned up and Tony knew they wouldn’t until they searched the supposed perpetrator’s home. Senior knew how to make people look guilty. 

Shaking his head, Tony looked up at Gibbs, “Boss we need to check out the scenes where the scams occurred. I’m positive we’ll find something there that will prove the innocence of our sailors.”

Gibbs nodded. “McGee and I will go. You head back and see if you can find more prophecies.”

Tony blinked at Gibbs, surprised that Gibbs was giving the prophecy priority over the cases. “Yes, boss. Right away.”

Tony took off for the stairs, not bothering to wait for the elevator. He wanted to find a safe place to teleport to the Cat Dimension without being noticed before Gibbs changed his mind. Finding a dark corner where no one was likely to stumble upon him, Tony concentrated on changing dimensions.

Gibbs went down to one knee and gasped. What the heck was that feeling in the bond? Unexpected pain scorched through Gibbs and he had to stop to get a handle on it. 

“Gibbs?” McGee turned around when he heard Gibbs go down. He rushed back to Gibbs. “Are you alright?”

Gibbs gingerly stood up, brushing off McGee’s helping hand. “I’m fine, McGee.” He just hoped that Tony was too.

It had never felt like this before when Tony switched dimensions. Was this just because they needed more time to cement the bond? Or was something seriously wrong? Gibbs climbed into the driver seat automatically. 

“Are you sure that’s safe?” McGee questioned.

Gibbs just glared at McGee.

“Right, boss. Getting in.”

McGee swore he felt his life flash between his eyes during the perilous drive. The turns sharper than usual, more abrupt, and McGee couldn’t help wondering if everything really was alright. Trying to ignore the way his stomach flipped and turned, McGee went through the case file to remind himself of what they wanted to find out from these scenes.

When the car finally pulled to a stop, McGee looked around and couldn’t help murmuring, “How are we supposed to find anything here? Probably thousands of people traveled through here every day.”

“We’re not looking for evidence. We’re looking for witnesses.” Gibbs grunted, “Let’s go.”

They talked to person after person trying to get a feel for how the scam had operated. After more discussion than McGee could keep track of, they finally left and headed for the location that the second scam mostly took place. McGee was just thankful for the electronic recorder to save his hand writing notes.

The next scam location didn’t hold any new information as far as McGee could tell, but Gibbs seemed pleased by something. This worried McGee. A happy Gibbs for no reason was never a good sign.

McGee couldn’t help wondering what he’d missed. They returned to NCIS and McGee handed off the recordings to be translated. He immediately returned to searching for links between Senior and the victims and scams. 

Gibbs could feel that Tony had returned and he was happy about that. They would have to be more careful about being in different dimensions though. Apparently the bond didn’t like it or it was too new for them to handle it well or something. 

Tony had dropped off the new prophecy pieces he’d found to Abby and Ducky. Well the translated versions. The originals had been in cat, after all.

He couldn’t help wondering if there were parts of this prophecy on earth as well. The prophecy clearly talked about humans and cats. Surely that would mean there was a human version too.

Still that was Abby’s job to figure out, right now. Returning to the bullpen, Tony nodded his head to McGee and Gibbs, “What did you find?”

“A whole lot of nothing,” McGee groused.

Tony rolled his eyes. “Boss?”

“They were all covering something up. There is more to this than just Senior framing our sailors.”

McGee looked up sharply at that. How had he missed that? How had Gibbs figured that out?

Tony nodded, taking his seat behind his computer and doing some of his own searches. While he was busy trying to pinpoint the piece of evidence that would prove the framing, Gibbs sent to him through the bond, “Don’t leave this dimension without informing me. That bloody hurt when you were in the other dimension.”

Tony sent soothing thoughts to Gibbs, “Sorry. I didn’t know it would do that.”

“It’s ok.” Gibbs sent back a mental shrug. “Just want a warning, so I can brace myself for the pain.”

Tony knew they would need to talk about the pain Gibbs experienced, but that would have to wait until they were actually alone. It was a bit too much to try and talk about through the bond while doing other things.

**Author's Note:**

> So the next 2 stories are continuing to balloon out of control. I am still trying to get at least one of them finished today, but we'll see if that happens. They may be too long for that.
> 
> My 2018 Prompt collection is open [here](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/cutsycat_NCIS_Prompts_2018/profile). Just click the sign up link. ;) It will remain open until the beginning of 2019. I'm hoping to complete all the 2018 prompts by the end of 2019. Here's hoping muse cooperates.
> 
> If you are not an ao3 member, you can prompt me [here](http://cutsycat.livejournal.com/50701.html). Please follow the same rules as are listed in the above link. However, because this is a handmade prompt form(that thinks it's a poll), it is considerably more limited than what ao3 provides, so please use the ao3 form if you're an ao3 member. Please note the name option is for a name that I can say this is for so that you know it's for you. Since this is for non ao3 members it won't be true gifts, but you will be mentioned in the notes.
> 
> For any authors that want to chat and/or are looking for a place where they can toss plot ideas around and get input from people, you can come join my discord server that is specifically geared towards writing/encouraging people to write and authors. The invite link is [here](https://discord.gg/HFvwpCq). If you're not an author, but want to chat with me about writing/stories or anything else you are welcome to join. I reserve the right to boot you from my server if all you do is pester me about updates, however. *grin* Really anyone who wants to talk about writing and/or plot ideas for various stories is welcome to join. 
> 
> I've started a new [poll](https://cutsycat.livejournal.com/55450.html) regarding my series and which ones people most want to see continued in place of the Rapprochement series which I have brought to an end for now... 
> 
> Note: The Bishop Entanglement, Crazy Cat Tale, and Pregnant FBI Agent series will be continued no matter what, so you don't need to vote for those. For those who don't have livejournals just leave a comment with your responses. Thanks!
> 
> Also, I'm looking for some writing buddies. Full details are [here](https://cutsycat.livejournal.com/53610.html). It is friends locked, so you'll have to add me as a friend on lj before you can read it.
> 
> Also, Drakonyashka has translated a couple of my works into Russian. [Tutelage](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12378780) and [Imbue](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12378840). Go support them. 


End file.
